Stallia
'Stallia '(tạm dịch: Thược Dược Làm Chậm) là cây thứ tư lấy được ở Lost City trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nó xuất hiện lần đầu trong trailer phần hai của Lost City, và sức mạnh của nó được hé lộ sau đó trong nhật kí nhà phát triển (developer diary) của thế giới nói trên. Khi một zombie đến gần Stallia, nó sẽ tung ra một đám khói hương có tác dụng làm chậm tất cả zombie xung quanh trong bán kính 3x3 trong vòng 10 giây. Đám khói này không cộng hưởng với các hiệu ứng làm chậm khác, như hiệu ứng làm lạnh của các cây hệ băng, hoặc sáp do Sap-fling ném ra. Nguồn gốc Stallia được dựa trên các loài hoa thuộc chi Cúc thược dược ([https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chi_C%C3%BAc_Th%C6%B0%E1%BB%A3c_d%C6%B0%E1%BB%A3c Dahlia]). Tên tiếng Anh của nó được ghép từ "stall", nghĩa là cản chân, ý chỉ khả năng làm chậm của nó, và Dahlia, thược dược. Âm thanh Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 0 AREA: 3x3 RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Sluggish Stallias slow down zombies with a puff of perfume. Usage: single use, activates when zombie is close Special: slows nearby zombies "Life moves too quickly in our modern world," says Stallia. "Folks need to slow down and smell some spores." |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 0 KHU VỰC ẢNH HƯỞNG: 3x3 TẦM ẢNH HƯỞNG: Tiếp xúc khôi phục: Khá chậm Thược Dược Làm Chậm làm chậm zombie với một đám khói hương thơm. Sử dụng: dùng một lần, có tác dụng khi zombie đến gần Đặc biệt: làm chậm zombie ở gần "Cuộc sống trôi qua quá nhanh trong thế giới hiện đại," Thược Dược Làm Chậm nói. "Người ta cần phải sống chậm lại và ngửi một chút bào tử." Nâng cấp Plant Food effect Khi được cho Plant Food, Stallia sẽ phóng ra một đám khói phát ánh sáng tím lan ra toàn màn hình trong tích tắc, và làm chậm tất cả zombie trong 10 giây. Trang phục Stallia sẽ làm chậm và đầu độc tất cả zombie trên màn hình. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Chiến thuật Stallia có ưu điểm là không tốn Mặt trời và có ảnh hưởng rộng, khiến nó là lựa chọn đầu tiên để cản chân zombie ở thời điểm đầu màn chơi. Tuy nhiên, thời gian khôi phục dài cộng với việc không kết hợp được với các cây làm chậm khác đã làm giảm đáng kể hiệu quả của nó lúc sau vì nó không thể kiểm soát được tất cả các hàng, mặc dù Imitater có thể bù đắp lại phần nào vấn đề khôi phục lâu của Stallia. Khi so sánh với Stunion, sự tương đồng giữa hai cây là khá dễ nhận biết. Cả hai đều có hiệu quả tương đối giống nhau, mặc dù chỉ trong thời gian ngắn. Chúng đều có thể kết hợp được tốt với Ghost Pepper, Spikeweed, Spikerock, Cactus và Lava Guava vì zombie sẽ phải chịu tác động lâu hơn từ đòn tấn công của các cây trên. Stunion thì chỉ tốn một lượng Mặt trời tối thiểu, và nếu đào lên kịp, người chơi vẫn có thể thu hồi lại Mặt trời. Nó cũng có khả năng làm đơ cả một nhóm zombie trong một thời gian dài, thậm chí dài hơn cả Stallia. Tuy nhiên, Stallia lại có thể tác động được đến cả những zombie máy móc ở Far Future, điều Stunion không làm được. Chính vì những ưu nhược điểm như thế, mà nếu phải lựa chọn giữa hai cây, quyết định có thể phụ thuộc hoàn toàn vào sở thích người chơi. Ngoài ra cũng phải nói đến Hurrikale. Khả năng làm lạnh của cây này chưa bao giờ là mặt quan trọng, mà chính khả năng đẩy lùi zombie của nó mới đáng nói. Khi so sánh Stallia với Hurrikale thì Stallia không hiệu quả bằng trong nhiều trường hợp, vì kể cả hiệu ứng làm chậm của nó vẫn không đủ để cản chân zombie nếu hàng phòng thủ của người chơi vẫn còn yếu. Điều này đặc biệt đúng với những zombie bay hay những zombie máu cao. Vì vậy, người chơi nên cân nhắc xem cây nào là đủ để qua một màn nếu trường hợp chỉ cho phép chọn một trong số các cây nói trên. Người chơi cũng nên cẩn trọng khi dùng Stallia trong Dark Ages vì nó không có tác dụng với Jester Zombie nếu zombie đó đang quay. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của nó tạo ra một chớp sáng khá giống của Iceberg Lettuce. Điểm khác duy nhất giữa hai cây là chớp sáng của Stallia có màu tím. * Khi kết hợp Stallia với các cây hệ băng, các zombie bị ảnh hưởng sẽ chuyển sang màu xanh đậm. Tuy nhiên hiệu ứng làm chậm vẫn không được cộng hưởng. ** Sự trộn màu cũng xảy ra khi kết hợp Sap-fling với các cây hệ băng, nhưng chúng sẽ chuyển sang màu xanh lá, mặc dù điều này đã bị loại bỏ. * Trước bản 3.9, Stallia có thể dùng được trong các màn Last Stand. * Thỉnh thoảng nó chỉ có tác dụng khi zombie có tác dụng trực tiếp. Hai ví dụ là khi Gargantuar cố đập nát nó hoặc khi Excavator Zombie cố đào nó lên. * Khi một zombie bị thiêu hoặc bị điện giật khi vẫn đang chịu ảnh hưởng của Stallia, đám khói hương vẫn có thể nhìn thấy được cho đến khi zombie đó biết mất hẳn. * Phụ kiện mũ đi ngủ có liên quan đến tạo hình mắt "buồn ngủ" của nó. Tương tự, trang phục sư tử cũng là để ăn rơ với tạo hình giống bờm sư tử của cánh hoa Stallia. * Thỉnh thoảng nó vẫn có thể bị giết bởi Pianist Zombie. * Nó và Perfume-shroom là hai cây duy nhất dùng hương thơm. ** Chúng khác nhau ở chỗ khói hương của Stallia có tác dụng với zombie, trong khi hương thơm của Perfume-shroom không có tác động gì với zombie mà chỉ quyến rũ khủng long. Xem thêm * Iceberg Lettuce * Stunion * Shrinking Violet Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Lost City Thể_loại:Lost City Thể_loại:Cây làm chậm Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục khá chậm Thể_loại:Cây dùng một lần Thể_loại:Cây miễn phí Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích ảnh hưởng toàn màn hình Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích ảnh hưởng